


Unfaithful

by mariadelaOMG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage, i warned you, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG
Summary: There were three things Hajime could never forget.The date.His face.His indifference.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Unfaithful

There were three things Hajime could never forget.

First, he could never forget the date. August 14th, 2025. Their second marriage anniversary.

It was raining when the plane landed on San Juan. If Hajime knew what was going to happen he’d have thought it was a warning, but flying over the city, unaware of what was awaiting him at home, he could do nothing but enjoy the views of the illuminated city. He had been away for a week with the local women’s volleyball team of which he was the AT and caught a flight earlier to surprise Tooru because he was missing him terribly. He couldn’t wait to see his face when he found out. He smiled as he picked up his suitcase, remembering how Tooru’s face lit up last time he had come home early.

The taxi and elevator rides felt eternal in comparison with the other hundred times he’d done them. He took out the keys and put them in the lock.

Second, he could also never forget Tooru's face as an unknown man blew him on  _ their _ couch when he opened the door. He had seen it many times but never from that angle, as a mere spectator.

His hand, still wearing the golden band that Hajime had slid there, pulled from the stranger's hair. His eyes closed and a grin on his face.

"Fuck, you're so good…"

It was clear neither of them had noticed the broken-hearted man standing barely three meters away. 

"T-Tooru?"

His husband turned his head and opened his eyes wide. Hajime’s shock was too much and he could only stare at one corner of their coffee table as the two men dressed up and Mister X disappeared through the door behind him. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. Silent tears began falling from his eyes. His mind was numb and he couldn’t decide on what to feel.

Tooru stood quietly in front of him. After a couple minutes, he raised his hand trying to touch him.

"Iwa-ch-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALLING ME THAT.”

He snapped and rage made his appearance.

“I-I’m sorry Haj-”

“NO! IT'S IWAIZUMI FOR YOU FROM NOW ON.”

Hajime looked at him and Tooru gulped.

“I swear I can explain…”

“What’s left to explain?! I came back early to surprise you! And I found a random scumbag-”

“It was a mistake.”

“NO! No excuses! This wasn’t a mistake!” He was sure the neighbors could hear him but he couldn’t care less. Tooru stared at him with no trace of emotion in his face. His hands raised in front of him, as if trying to calm him. “I left  _ everything _ for you. My family, my job, my friends, my citizenship! For your dream!” Tooru was just a blur behind his tears. “Why?! Why did you do this to me?!”

"It was a mistake! I'm dru-"

“Did you prepare a fucking candlelight dinner and everything for a FUCKING MISTAKE?” Hajime pointed at their table where there were three candles going out. “Please,  _ please _ , don’t lie to me. Don’t you dare.”

It was still a couple minutes before Tooru sighed.

“Fine. We planned this. Rob-”

“DON’T” Hajime pointed at him with his face covered with fury and tears. “Don’t you dare say his name.”

Tooru went silent. It looked like he wasn’t saying anything more. Hajime took a deep breath trying to calm his sobs and whispered:

“For how long?”

“Three months.”

His heart sank deeper on his chest.

“Why?” Tooru looked away and Hajime insisted. “ _ Why? _ ”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Bullshit.”

“Hajim-”

“Iwaizumi! And fucking answer me!”

“I got bored! I don’t love you anymore!” 

Tooru’s eyes widened at the same time as Hajime’s, as if he had been somehow surprised by his own answer. That was the fatal blow. Hajime grabbed his suitcase and left the apartment.

Lastly, he could never forget how Tooru didn’t bother to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed(?) it!  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/makemeadrink_13)  
> Scream at [Andrea](https://twitter.com/hinxtxs). She's the one who forced me to write this.


End file.
